


Sette vizi capitali

by Moe89



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Blood and Sand, Spartacus: Gods of the Arena, Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sette capitoli per sette vizi. Ogni capitolo un personaggio o una coppia diverso/a.<br/>Dal testo:<br/>"Come può un povero mortale come me sperare di eguagliare un essere celeste? Non può. Questo mi dite ogni volta che vi incontro, ogni volta che mangiate il mio cibo, che bevete il mio vino, che ammirate i miei campioni."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Invidia

_**Invidia** _

_**Batiato** _

Ma si ridete, ridete. Mangiate il mio cibo, bevete il mio vino, ammirate i miei campioni; vi comportate come se fossi uno di voi. Ma io non sono uno di voi, non è così? Io non ho quello che avete voi. Io sono solo un uomo, un lanista, mentre voi, voi siete gli Dei di Roma. I pilastri d'oro di questa nostra potenza. Come può un povero mortale come me sperare di eguagliare un essere celeste? Non può. Questo mi dite ogni volta che vi incontro, ogni volta che mangiate il mio cibo, che bevete il mio vino, che ammirate i miei campioni. Non con con le parole, no, voi non siete così stupidi; ma con gli occhi, che puntano sempre al cielo, con le vesti, sempre così pregiate, con i nomi, importanti ed omaggiati. Ma un giorno anche io, come Icaro, raggiungerò il sole, spero solo che le mie ali non si sciolgano prima.


	2. Lussuria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sette capitoli per sette vizi. Ogni capitolo un personaggio o una coppia diverso/a.  
> Dal testo:  
> "Come può un povero mortale come me sperare di eguagliare un essere celeste? Non può. Questo mi dite ogni volta che vi incontro, ogni volta che mangiate il mio cibo, che bevete il mio vino, che ammirate i miei campioni."

_**Lussuria** _

_**AgronxNasir** _

Vedere le tue gambe forti, le braccia muscolose. Vedere il tuo ventre piatto, la barba accennata. Vedere i tuoi occhi chiari, le cicatrici. Vedere te. Ecco cosa mi ha fatto peccare, cosa mi fa peccare. Questa sera saremmo dovuti essere noi di guardia alla cella. E' stata colpa nostra, della nostra lussuria, se ora Mira e Spartacus litigano. Lo so, è un'amica, lo è sempre stata, non lo potevamo prevedere. Ma forse se l'avessimo osservata meglio avremmo capito.

Ormai è sera, non voglio più pensarci, non ora che sono fra le tue braccia, non ora che i tuoi baci, il tuo corpo, sono così perfetti. Non voglio più pensare a quella verità che mi fa pesare il cuore; una verità che rimarrà sempre e solo mia: Mira è un'amica, lo è sempre stata, per questo per me non è stato difficile capire; _l'ho solo osservata meglio._


	3. Avidità

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sette capitoli per sette vizi. Ogni capitolo un personaggio o una coppia diverso/a.  
> Dal testo:  
> "Come può un povero mortale come me sperare di eguagliare un essere celeste? Non può. Questo mi dite ogni volta che vi incontro, ogni volta che mangiate il mio cibo, che bevete il mio vino, che ammirate i miei campioni."

_**Avidità** _

_**Tiberio** _

Mi schiaffeggi padre, come fossi un semplice schiavo. E' questa dunque la punizione per essere migliore di te? Mi deludi padre dicendomi che così facendo distruggo i tuoi piani. Sono solo un cane che ringhia al padrone per te, un cane inoffensivo, facile da abbattere se necessario. Povero sciocco, se solo ti fossi visto nel riflesso di quella tua amata armatura, sapresti che sono io il padrone. Mi hai detto che aspiri al governo della città di Roma, la capitale. Mi fa ridere la tua scarsa ambizione. Solo Roma? Mi deludi padre, pensi sempre così in piccolo. Per questo non verrai mai ricordato. Ma io, io sono Tiberio Crasso, ed un giorno l'intero mondo mi bacerà l'uccello chiamandomi col nome che mi spetta. _Imperator._


	4. Gola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sette capitoli per sette vizi. Ogni capitolo un personaggio o una coppia diverso/a.  
> Dal testo:  
> "Come può un povero mortale come me sperare di eguagliare un essere celeste? Non può. Questo mi dite ogni volta che vi incontro, ogni volta che mangiate il mio cibo, che bevete il mio vino, che ammirate i miei campioni."

**_Gola_ **

**_Gannicus_ **

Il legno contro il corpo è duro, troppo reale. Sapevo che quei ribelli mi avrebbero fatto uccidere un giorno. Il cuore mi batte all'impazzata mentre sento la punta dei chiodi pizzicarmi la pelle sopra alle vene. Quando sento la carne lacerarsi, il dolore è tale che non riesco a trattenere le grida. Sento Marco Crasso e Giulio Cesare parlare. Bastardi Romani. Gli occhi mi si stanno per chiudere, quando d'improvviso il basso chiacchiericcio romano muta, si trasforma, in un grido di mille e più voci. Rialzo le palpebre e la grandezza dell'arena mi lascia abbagliato. Enomao è lì, al centro di quella che per anni è stata la mia casa, e mi fissa con quel suo solito sguardo severo e penetrante. Sorrido; forse la morte non è poi così male. Non crediate Romani di avermi battuto. Mi concedo l'ultima risata. Sono stato ingordo di vino, di sangue, di donne; perchè con la morte dovrebbe essere diverso?


	5. Ira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sette capitoli per sette vizi. Ogni capitolo un personaggio o una coppia diverso/a.  
> Dal testo:  
> "Come può un povero mortale come me sperare di eguagliare un essere celeste? Non può. Questo mi dite ogni volta che vi incontro, ogni volta che mangiate il mio cibo, che bevete il mio vino, che ammirate i miei campioni."

**_Ira_ **

**_NaeviaxCrisso_ **

Naevia, quando mi innamorai di te eri forte sì, ma il tuo sguardo era così dolce, un balsamo per le mie ferite. Sai che ti amo e che farei qualsiasi cosa per te, ed è proprio per questo che sono preoccupato. So che dopo tutto quello che è successo, dopo tutto quello che ti hanno fatto, odi i Romani più di quanto Spartacus stesso possa fare, ma la luce che vedo brillare nei tuoi occhi...m'intimorisce. E' una luce che conosco bene, l'ho vista per anni nel riflesso del gladio. E' la rabbia, l'odio. Oh Naevia, l'ira ci ha fatto incontrare*, l'ira ci tiene uniti. Spero solo che l'ira non ti strapperà dal mio abbraccio.


	6. Accidia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sette capitoli per sette vizi. Ogni capitolo un personaggio o una coppia diverso/a.  
> Dal testo:  
> "Come può un povero mortale come me sperare di eguagliare un essere celeste? Non può. Questo mi dite ogni volta che vi incontro, ogni volta che mangiate il mio cibo, che bevete il mio vino, che ammirate i miei campioni."

**_Accidia_ **

**_Gaia_ **

Roma mi annoia, con tutte le sue ricchezze e tutta la sua gente. I piaceri dell'assenzio mi annoiano, durano sempre troppo poco. I combattimenti nell'arena mi annoiano, così monotoni. Anche tu Lucretia mi annoi, sempre coi tuoi modi composti e pudichi. La moglie ideale, la padrona magnanima, la romana fiera. Così perfetta. Così diversa da me. Dimmi Lucretia cara, ti credi superiore di me? Ti credi migliore perchè non tradisci tuo marito e non picchi le tue schiave? Ebbene non lo sei. Sei noiosa, monotona, prevedibile. Ma non mi importa, non mi importa di niente. E' tutto così noioso, così terribilmente noioso. Una verità che mi dovrebbe sconvolgere, ma che mi lascia indifferente, si insinua nella mia mente: la vita mi annoia. Forse la morte, un giorno, mi darà la frenesia che cerco.


	7. Superbia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sette capitoli per sette vizi. Ogni capitolo un personaggio o una coppia diverso/a.  
> Dal testo:  
> "Come può un povero mortale come me sperare di eguagliare un essere celeste? Non può. Questo mi dite ogni volta che vi incontro, ogni volta che mangiate il mio cibo, che bevete il mio vino, che ammirate i miei campioni."

**_Superbia_ **

**_Spartacus_ **

Non piangete fratelli, non per me. Siete qui, vivi. Ce l'avete fatta. Avete ottenuto la libertà; ed anche se non abbiamo vinto una battaglia, ricordate sempre che abbiamo vinto la guerra. Roma non dimenticherà mai ciò che abbiamo fatto. Quel che ciascuno di voi ha fatto. Saremo leggenda. Il nostro nome sarà un monito per ognuno di quei porci. Forse sono uno sciocco, poichè, anche ora, che sono in punto di morte, ho la superbia di credere che un ideale, se giusto, renda immortali.


End file.
